infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
InFAMOUS:Resolution
'''InFAMOUS:Resolution '''is a side story from InFAMOUS 2:Post Beast, and final installment of the saga. Chapter 1 It had been only a few weeks since Lucas's powers had come active again, by Cole's orders, Cole had gone into a near insane, depression, if not for Lucy and Zeke, Cole's mental health would be over the edge. Lucy had told him only a day earlier that his daughter whom Cole had not seen for two years, would be there that day. Around noon, Cole, remembering to the time when John had declared war on the World's Government with his army of super Conduits, the Assassins were hidden in the Fort, but some still spread out in Europe. He remembered Empire City was briefly bombed and although nothing was really destroyed, his apartment was completly destroyed, Cole and Lucy moved to Zeke's Roof, which again had been movedto Quarentine stations, Cole was standing guard, weielding his dual Codex bracers, Poision Blade and Hidden Gun equipped, heard as Lucy silently approached with a beer in hand. Cole said "Hey babe" Lucy replied in a cheerful tone "Cole, she's here" Before Cole even turned around, the entire roof seemed to become brighter as his daughter appeared on the roof. Cole turnedm gave her a giant hug and gave her the beer, as she was legal. As he pulled away, he saw she dyed her hair Raven black with blonde tips, she had grown to the height where the tip of her head was under his chin, she was wearing a grey tanktop where the bottom of the shirt was a few inches above her belly button, grey sweat pants, and a black and yellow jacket similar to his. After spending what seemed like half the night catching up and sharing stories on the roof, a light rain had started and the family moved their reunion down to the basement. At about midnight, there was a slight knock at the door. Cole answered it to find Ezio and Sofia, with Flavia and another small girl whom Cole guessed was their newborn, all seemed and probably hadnt aged a day since he last saw them 4 years earlier. Cole greeted them with a hug and invited them downstairs, once there, everyone greeted each other with pleasent smiles. Lucy asked "So who is the little one in your arms?" Sofia replied with a cheerful smile "Our youngest, her name is Catherina" Ezio just smiled at her name, then it briefly turned to a frown. Ezio asked with an angry expression "Whom, is the idiot who revived all my past women I had a relationship with?" Cole repled "Uh what?" Sofia gigled and said "Ezio discovered that nearly all the woman he had a relationship has come back to life, we discovered it was Altiar's doing." Everyone laughed at the statement. After changing, everyone settled down a bit until there was an awkward silence. Ezio broke the silence with a question "So, why did you call this meeting?" Cole replied "Well, Lucas is coming back to the city" Ezio said "Ahh! So, finally, the prodical son returns to rise to fame eh?" Cole and Lucy laughed at his humor, Trish just sighed. Ezio said "Well Trish, how you have grown into a fine woman in such a short amount of time." Trish laughed and said "Thank you ''Messure ''Auditore" Sofia asked "So when is he to return?" Lucy replied too fast for Cole to "Tomorrow, we gave specific instructions to do so" Ezio just nodded. The rest of the night was filled with catching up, Ezio telling of his great quest of avoiding Rosa, Cristina and Caterina at Maysef. Chapter 2 The following, grey, cloudy day, started with Cole putting on his sweatshirt with a "beaked Assassin hood", his Codex Bracers which he set the twin Hidden Blades. After the group made their way down to the docks, waiting for over three hours before the boat housing Lucas finally arrived. After waiting again another hour for everyone to be cleared, a young man, wearing all black, including a black "Assassin" hoodie, he looked almost exacly like Cole. The young man quickly scanned the area, as if trying to remember something. He caught Cole's eyes dead on. The young man walked over and Cole stood up, they stood there looking each other in the eyes for a few minutes before they gave each other a hug. Lucas said with tears running down his face "Hello dad" After getting caught up, the family sat down for dinner for the first time in nearly 5 years. Lucas said "So, when is John coming to the city?" Lucy, Ezio and Zeke all looked at Cole. Cole asked "What? I know I told you!" Everyone said at once "No!" Cole said "Well, he should be here tomorrow, and then we could either one, kill him or two, get him to surrender to the World's Government". Lucy grumbled angerly "I think we should go with choice one" Trish jokingly added "Me too" After a day's wait, the family again, waiting at the docks for an old friend, this time, instead of just cloudy skies, was raining hard. After about three hours of waiting, a man dressed sharply in red arrived, looked at the large group of people laughed hard, went to hug Cole but instead got a punch, that hit him to the ground. Cole said angerly "You son of a bitch!" John laughed and got up. John said "What the hell was that for?" Lucas hit John in the face with a baseball bat, to which blood started going down his nose from the shot. Lucas said "For F'ing the world" John said to Cole and Lucy "Nice kid!" - Ezio throws a knife which hits John in the shoulder John said "What the hell is with you?" Lucy said "You told us, in PERSON, you wouldn't fight the WG, yet you declare war and you caused the everyone to hate coudits!" John laughed "No, I got the haters out into the open!" Cole hit John witht a Magnum Bolt. John fell to the ground. Cole took out a machine. John gasped "The RFI?" Lucy laughed "Yep, and now. . " Cole pressed a few buttons and John started screaming. Cole said "Now we can ''direct ''it at you." After ten minutes John died with an evil smile on his face. After ten days, John's army was captured and most killed while other stripped of their powers. After this, Cole heard that the Conduits are not guilty for anything John caused. Cole and Ezio gave the "go ahead" for the Assassins to leave the Fort. After three months, the World's Government had been placed back to order, with the United States of America in charge. Since the death of john, Cole seemed much more happy, drinking less and smiling much more. Ezio and his family had departed to go back to live in Florence. Cole, Lucy, Trish, Lucas and Zeke were then briefly visited by Dylan, Cole's brother, whom picked up the $5 million Cole had promised for taking care of Lucas for the five years. After the family was alone, Cole and Lucy gave their kids a choice of de-aging themselves to start over for being a family. Trish and Lucas accepted, being de-aged to 12 years old. Cole and Lucy had sold Zeke his own Mansion in Empire City as a thanks for letting them live on his roof for all the years. After a total of six months after John's third death, Cole and the family moved to Italy, starting again to live in Maysef. Category:Finished Category:Jim Logan Category:Good Cole Stories Category:Post Beast